


Where Two Unrelated Characters Meet Outside The Court

by lumberfox53



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Funny, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberfox53/pseuds/lumberfox53
Summary: Ten random short stories about two unrelated characters meeting outside the courtChapter 01: Sawamura and KawanishiChapter 02: Iwaizumi and SugawaraChapter 03: Kenma and HanamakiChapter 04: Koganegawa and KurooChapter 05: Kageyama and FutakuchiChapter 06: Oikawa and NishinoyaChapter 07: Tsukishima and KunimiChapter 08: Azumane and AoneChapter 09: Bokuto and UshijimaChapter 10: Akaashi and Tendou





	1. Sawamura and Kawanishi

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Furudates advertisement "Courtesy of two mostly unrelated characters"

Kawanishi strolled around the mall looking for new bedsheets for Shirabu. He accidentally had spilled some juice on it and wasn't ready to die yet so he decided to quicky buy new ones to replace them. Usually he would be too lazy and would accept his punishment but he also had to look for a birthday present for his little sister so he decided to get everything in one go. He was going to visit his family and celebrate her birthday together, which was luckily during vacation starting next week. When he was thinking about what to get her he heard someone calling him „Taichi!“. It sounded like a little girl and he looked around confused until he indeed saw a little girl calling „Daichi!“ and running with a little boy next to her to someone else. _I must have misheard it_ , Kawanishi thought and wanted to turn around again until he noticed the person they ran towards to. He looked so familiar but Kawanishi couldn't really remember where he could have seen him and he didn't really care to find out. The guy seemed friendly though and laughed with his siblings. „Don't just go away on your own again, okay? I was worried about you two.“, he said looking relieved. Kawanishi was about to continue his shopping when they made eye contact and the guy had this knowing expression on his face. _Shit, we seem know each other_ , Kawanishi thought feeling uncomfortable. The little girl turned to him as well now „Do you know him, Daichi? He is sooo tall.“, she said hiding behind her older brothers leg. Sawamura came closer to properly greet Kawanishi. „Hey, I'm Sawamura Daichi. You are the middle blocker from Shiratorizawa, right? I'm sorry, I don't know your name.“ Kawanishi stared at him for a moment before he cleared his throat. He remembered him now. Karasunos captain. He seemed more friendly and relaxed outside of the court, giving a totally different vibe, that's why he didn't remember him at first. The other surprise was that he could remember him even if it was around a year ago they once played against each other. „Kawanishi Taichi.“, he answered with a small bow. For some reason he knew that the other one was older and showed him his respect. „He has almost the same name as you, big brother.“, Daichis sister said excited, „are you as nice as my brother?“ Kawanishi had to smile, she reminded him of his own sister. Curious and full of questions. „I am.“, he assured her and she smiled back stepping a little closer. He looked at Sawamura again. „May I ask how you recognized me?“, he asked, „I'm not in my school uniform or jersey.“ Sawamura looked amused and nodded „I'll never forget the game against you, that includes the players as well. You were one of the hardest opponents we ever played against and it's such a precious memory. Well for us.“, he explained kinda awkwardly. Kawanishi nodded „It's just.. I wouldn't thought someone would remember me that much since I was more in Tendou-sans shadow as a blocker. And we don't need to mention Ushijima-san.“ Sawamura grinned at him confidentally „You did really well back then. You blocked a few good spikes, saved some balls and even saw throug our synchronized attack once. Also your serves became pretty difficult for us to handle later on. Don't underestimate yourself just because you're more the defensive player who doesn't show off, okay?“ He patted Kawanishis shoulder. „Yes, thank you.“, he answered a little baffled. „Daichi, let's go home. I'm getting hungry.“, Sawamuras sister tugged on his sleeve. „Oh, yeah, sorry.“, Sawamura laid a hand on her head. „Well goodbye then. Was nice to see you.“, he waved a goodbye to Kawanishi and made his way home with his siblings. _He really does give a totally different vibe from back then_ , Kawanishi thought watching them go, _but he is supportive like and encouraging like I remember_. He knew the words he told them were true. He played good and solid but mostly unnoticed by the opponents thanks to his senpais. Not that he really minded that, he wasn't a showoff and it would be hard to get recognized in a team together with Ushijima and Tendou. But mostly he knew the words were meant true because Sawamura was the same. He was the bastion of calm, the reliable one who seemed to play in the background but was actually one of the most important teammembers out there. Kawanishi had to smile when he thought about that he and his playing style maybe didn't go as unnoticed as he thought it would.


	2. Iwaizumi and Sugawara

Iwaizumi was grocery shopping for his mother when he noticed a familiar looking guy entering the store. He identified him immediatelly as Karasunos second setter and hoped he wouldn't see him and start talking. He wasn't in the mood of talking to anyone today especially not someone from another volleyballteam he couldn't stand so he kept going minding his own business. When he stood in front of the milk trying to figure out which brand his mother wanted again someone tapped on his shoulder. „Excuse me, can you tell me if the prize of the- oh.“ Iwaizumi turned around to see that no other than Sugawara was it who approached to him. They looked at each other, Iwaizumi confused, Sugawara a mix between amused and embarassed. „I'm sorry, I did mistake you for an employee.“, he said. Iwaizumi checked his clothing again. He was wearing his black „Where there is a will, there's a way“ t-shirt together with short brown cargo pants. He looked around to see an actual employee with a plain black shirt, short brown pants and a green apron. Sugawara tried to hide his chuckle but stopped it when he saw Iwaizumis annoyed face. „I'm sorry.“, he repeated, „uhm, aren't you Iwaizumi-kun from Aoba Johsai?“ Iwaizumi nodded „Yeah, and you're from Karasuno.“ His counterpart didn't have to notice that he actually didn't know his name but Sugawara smiled at him nicely and said „Sugawara Koushi“, probably aware that he didn't. Iwaizumi wasn't sure what to say now and half expected them to seperate ways again when Sugawara said „You probably don't know but I'm envying you.“ „For what?“, Iwaizumi asked with furrowed brows. „You have to be pretty patient given that you're around Oikawa all the time. Our ace sometimes drives me crazy but he doesn't seem half annoying as Oikawa. I was just thinking how you'd be able to manage that“, Suga explained making Iwaizumi snort. „Your ace? The tall guy with the beard? He doesn't seem annoying at all.“, Iwaizumi responded, „as for Oikawa I guess I'm used to his stupidity since I know him for so long already. I'm just keeping him in check but yeah, a few years ago it was way harder than it is now.“ Sugawara grinned „You don't know Asahi, he's a huge scaredy-cat, even though he's so tall and gives a wrong impression by his looks. He should follow your example and become a little tougher.“ Iwaizumi didn't really expected their ace like that at all and the thought alone made him laugh. „Same goes for Oikawa.“, he said, „he should behave way more mature most of the times but still not appear too serious. Like you, I guess.“ Sugawara felt flattered. „Thank you.“, he said happily when his phone started to beep. „Oh, I have to hurry.“, he said after checking the message. „I should continue as well.“, Iwaizumi answered and added after a short pause, „but uh, could you help me with the milk before you go? I'm not sure which one we usually have and there are so many kinds here. There's a cow on the package that's all I know. I think it's the normal milk though.“ Sugawara couldn't surpress his laugh at that explanation. „Sorry to disappoint you but there's a cow on every package here. And there's no such thing as 'normal milk' but I'd guess it's either this or this one.“ He picked two cartons and gave them Iwaizumi who lightened up at the sight of one of them. „That seems to be the right one. Thanks!“ Sugawara smiled at him „No problem. And if you happen to run into our ace Asahi give him some tips to man up, okay? Maybe tell him where you bought your shirt so he can get the same one.“ Sugawara said winking cheekily. Iwaizumi grinned back „Same goes for you when you meet Oikawa. Tell him to grow up and stop acting so flirty all the time." Sugawara waved a short goodbye and went to the employee to ask about the prize for the tomatoes. On the way home Iwaizumi noticed that he didn't feel annoyed anymore and was actually glad Sugawara and he got to talk. _He really has the ability to make someone feel refreshed,_ Iwaizumi thought remembering Oikawas nickname for him. It was a nice diversion to talk to someone who wasn't as chaotic as his friends for once in a while. But secretely he wouldn't change a thing about them and even was a little happier about getting the right milk than the compliments he got. He'd still talk to Karasunos ace when he'd see him he thought. It was a nice experience to learn that the people on court weren't as bothersome as outside of it. Sugawara on the other hand really hoped that Iwaizumi somehow could encourage Azumane to become more confident. And he had to snicker imagining Iwaizumi and Azumane both in a „Where there is a will, there's a way“ t-shirt.


	3. Kenma and Hanamaki

Hanamaki put his phone back into his pocket with a sigh. The train ride would take some time before his destination arrived and the battery was almost empty already. He usually didn't mind long rides when he had something to do like listening to music, playing games or texting his friends while waiting. Now all he could do was watching outside the window or observing people while trying not to fall asleep. He didn't get a seat until half the way was already behind but still took it gladly. Next to him was a smaller boy with blonde dyed hair that fell into his face, bowed over his PSP pushing buttons rapidly. Hanamaki had to grin. Maybe it wouldn't be as boring as he expected it to be. He watched the boy playing and immediatelly noticed how skilled he was. After a while he whistled impressed and out of habit and the boy next to him flinched, lifted his head a bit to take a short glance at Hanamaki and then turned away with his entire body. Hanamaki froze. He probably scared him accidentally when he was deeply focused on the game. „Uh, hey, I'm sorry about that. I was just impressed by your playing style. You're really good.“, Hanamaki said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He tried to apologize so that he could keep watching the guy playing since it was kinda entertaining. The boy didn't react. „My name is Hanamaki Takahiro by the way.“, he kept trying but got no reaction. The way he was sitting didn't even let him catch a glimpse of the screen anymore. Hanamaki crossed his arms and sat back deeper in his seat. He wasn't ready to give up yet but he didn't know what else to do to not come across as harassing him. While thinking about something to come up with he didn't notice how sleepy he got and almost fell asleep when he heard quiet but still noticably swearing and loud button pushing next to him. He opened his eyes to see the boy apparently defeated by the game. „I could help you if you don't mind.“, he offered, „I already played it through.“ The boy slowly turned towards him. „No thanks.“, he mumbled, „I want to defeat the boss on my own.“ Hanamaki nodded „Sure thing, just let me know if you need advice, okay?“ The boy nodded as well and kept trying. Luckily he didn't turn away this time so Hanamaki could watch along.  
No matter how hard he tried he couldn't beat it. The boss was programmed to attack randomly so there was no exact right timing to attack back. Kenma hated these kind of games, where it was all about pure luck. But still he had to finish the game or otherwise he wouldn't be satisfied. When he tried a different method this time he quickly looked at the guy next to him. His eyes were glued on the screen and he seemed to be entertained a lot according to the look on his face. _Maybe I should ask him for advice_ , Kenma thought shortly before he died again, _he seems to be just bored and is probably harmless_. The only problem was to actually ask the stranger. But on the other hand he didn't want to keep losing and get frustrated eventually. „Uhm, could you.. maybe...“, he started asking when the guy grinned brightly at him. „You just need a special item you got during the middle of the game.“, he said, „though I won't reveal which one, it's up to you to figure it out.“ Kenma stared at him until he started to laugh „Don't look at me like that. You're a smart dude, you'll find the right one quickly. It's funnier to let you find out on your own than to tell straight away.“ Kenma looked back at his PSP. The teasing reminded him of Kuroo and he felt a little less tense around him now.  
Hanamaki watched him trying different items against the monster and as expected it didn't take him too long to find the one he meant. He was happy that the boy asked him for help already but seeing his face lighten up after finishing the game successfully was even better. The boy turned a bit towards him without making eye contact and mumbled a „Thank you.“ „No problem, I know this one was difficult.“, he answered meaning both the game and the trouble asking a stranger for help. The train was already at his station when the boy stood up a station before his. „I'm Kozume Kenma. Thanks again.“, he said before getting out the train. Hanamaki was surprised the boy had revealed his name in the end. Probably as a reward or something. He could see Kenma talking to another tall guy with messy black hair who who seemed to be waiting for him. Before the train kept driving Kenma looked towards him with a little smile and Hanamaki showed him the peace sign and grinned. It seemed as if the train ride was a success for both of them he thought happily.


	4. Koganegawa and Kuroo

Koganegawa was texting and didn't really pay attention where he was going which ended with him bumping into another guy. „Ouch, hey, look out where you're walking.“ he heard and stiffened. „I-I'm so sorry!“, he said bowing hastily in excuse. When he straightened up he looked into an annoyed face. „No big deal, but don't walk while texting next time, okay?“, Kuroo made sure but Koganegawa wasn't listening. „You spilled your drink over your shirt when I ran into you. Please let me buy you a new one.“, Koganegawa said serious. „It's okay, really. Don't worry about it.“, Kuroo tried to assure him but Koganegawa didn't give up. „Please or I'll feel guilty all day or even week.“, he begged and Kuroo couldn't decide if he found it amusing or annoying. He took a look at the time and sighed. „Alright but let's hurry, I'm waiting for someone.“ Koganegawa nodded eagerly and followed Kuroo into a cafe nearby. „The way you're reacting kinda makes me assume that wasn't the first time this happened to you.“, Kuroo said while they queued up. Koganegawa shook his head „It's the second time now.“, he answered, „the first time it happened was a few months ago when I got into High School and made new friends. I'm always texting with my best friend Sakunami and-“ „Woah there.“, Kuroo interrupted him, „I didn't want to know your half life story.“ Koganegawa nodded but Kuroo somehow doubted he truly understood. The queue wasn't that long but apparently there seemed to be an apprentice at the checkstand so it felt like waiting for ages. „So you're a first year, hm?“, Kuroo tried to do small talk. „Yes, a lot has happened already. I met so many new people and got into a new sports club but studying is hard. But I'll try my best at everything and get help by my friends a lot.“, Koganegawa answered and Kuroo had to think how much he reminded him of Lev, the same naivity and energy. If he was easily teased as well? Kuroo grinned and Koganegawa looked back with a questioning look on his face. „You're pretty tall for a first year.“, he said. „I'm 191.5 cm to be exact.“, Koganegawa agreed. „Some people add their hair to their height.“, Kuroo snickered looking at Koganegawas fringe. The tall boy didn't notice though. „Really? That's not how it's done correctly though.“, he just said. „Especially when it's styled badly.“, Kuroo tried to hide a laughter. Koganegawa blinked at him. He seemed to finally realize what Kuroo was referring to the whole time. „Maybe a new hair style would fix the problem?“, he suggested and Kuroo felt like crying out of laughter. This guy was even more hilarious than Lev since he actually didn't have a clue what Kuroo was talking about. Suddenly Koganegawa got closer to him and whispered „Don't worry, I think a new haircut would look good on you. Your hair seems like really bad bedhair and I'm sure you will still look tall without having it spiked up in all directions.“ Kuroo froze. „That's not what I-“, he tried to explain but Koganegawa shook his head „You don't need to be insecure about it, you could've just asked me for my honest opinion. But I'm glad that I could help!“ „What? No, I-“ „Next please.“, the cashier called the two. This tall guy took Kuroo by surprise. After he picked out a new drink he tried to explain the situation to Koganegawa again when he saw the boys troubled face. „I'm so so sorry.“, he said with the most desperate face Kuroo had ever seen, „but I seem to forgot my wallet.“ Kuroo stared at him. „That'd be 332,70 Yen, please.“, the cashier interrupted his thoughts. Kuroo paid with an apologizing Koganegawa walking behind him until his phone started to ring. „Hello? Oh, Sakunami. Yes. What? I'm on my way!“ Koganegawa and Kuroo looked at each other before Koganegawa announced „I have to go, my friend is waiting for me. I'm so sorry for everything. Maybe we can meet here tomorrow and-“ „No, no! It's fine.“, Kuroo said quickly, „Please just don't walk and text at the same time. That'd be an apology enough if you promise me that.“ „Okay, I promise I won't do that anymore!“, Koganegawa said eagerly, „Bye bye then and have fun with your friend later. Sorry again!“ With that said he finally left Kuroo alone who sighed deeply. Who would have thought there was someone more exhausting than Lev? „I'm here and even punctual this time.“ Kuroo heard someone saying behind him. He turned around smiling „Can we go then?“ Lev stiffened „Kuroo-san, are you alright? I've never seen you so happy seeing me before. Did something happen?“ Kuroo waved the questions away. „Just let's go already and leave this place.“ Lev didn't know what happened but he was sure it was something great according to how he behaved so nicely towards him.


	5. Kageyama and Futakuchi

Kageyama tried not to stare too obviously towards where Hinata was standing and talking to Aone. He was still wondering how he was able to make friends with anyone so quickly when he noticed someone stepping behind him. At first he thought it would be Sawamura or Sugawara until he heard the unfamiliar snickering. He turned around to face Datekos captain smirking at him. „G- good game.“, Kageyama said rashly to disguise his surprise. „You sure don't look like it was good for you though.“, Futakuchi answered amused, not letting him out of his sight. „My face always looks like that.“, was the first thing Kageyama came up with. He was confused why Datekos captain chose to talk to him, since they never changed a word before. Futakuchi leaned a little closer watching Hinata and Aone as well. „They're interesting to look at, hm? Since they're almost opposites. It's quite funny but apparently opposited attract.“, he said and Kageyama just nodded. He couldn't recall his name anymore but was aware that he was a second year. Despite that and that he was Datekos captain, wing spiker and ace he knew nothing about him. Futakuchi sighed and stretched his arms. „You know.“, he started and Kageyama wondered if he would ever stop talking and leave soon, „Aone is actually a really nice guy despite his looks. Maybe you should talk to him too like the shrimp does?“ Kageyama looked at Futakuchi, not knowing if he was hinting at something. „No thanks, I don't-“ Futakuchi gasped over-dramatically „Are you saying you're afraid of him?“ Kageyama quickly shook his head „You just said he's actually nice and-“ „So you say the Iron Wall _isn't_ intimidating? Is it that what you're implying?“, Futakuchi demanded with a gruff undertone. Kageyama could feel his brain overchallenged. „Uuhm..“ but to his surprise Futakuchi started laughing „I'm just messing with you. Not everyone has the talent to befriend anyone like shrimpy.“, he grinned, „especially not you, it seems. Socializing doesn't seem to be your strength.“ Kageyama just glared at him and wanted to leave but Futakuchi didn't let him. He hung an arm around the setter and turned him towards Aone and Hinata again. Kageyama started to feel annoyed by that guy. „Just look how our best friends are having fun. You know what? Let's become friends too. For your sake.“, Futakuchi said teasingly. But Kageyama seemed to overheard the last part. „Hinata and I aren't best friends.“, he just said. „Nice, then I can take that spot.“, Futakuchi mocked him. Kageyama looked confused „I thought Aone-san is your best friend.“ „I always have space for a second best friend.“, Futakuchi assured and when Kageyama seemed to seriously think about it he almost laughed out loud. „Don't worry, I'm just joking.“, he grinned and Kageyama was obviously relieved. „I really thought you wanted to make more friends. The way you were talking to me made me actually think so.“, he confessed, oblivious to Futakuchis whole bantering, „It sounded as if you were jealous of Hinatas ability to befriend anyone.“ Futakuchi snorted „Oh please, I have plenty of friends plus Aone, and he's basically counting for two. That's making an extra friend.“ „So you don't have space for a second best friend when he takes both places.“, Kageyama observed. Futakuchi patted his shoulder. „Guess you're right. You're actually a really cool and smart guy, you know that?“ At first Kageyama thought it was a compliment until he noticed Hinata and Aone next to them and Aone shoving Futakuchi away from him. „Don't mock Hinatas friend.“, he grunted and bowed apologetic towards a confused Kageyama. „Aone-san said whenever he or any other guy bothers you you can come up to him and ask for help.“, Hinata explained excited, „he said since we are friends he'll always protect my friends as well!“ Kageyama blinked at him „Friends?“, he repeated, making Hinata pout. „Of course we're friends, maybe even best friends. But we'll always be rivals as well.“, he smiled confidently making Kageyama clicking his tongue. „Alright, let's get ready to leave!“, Sawamura called him team together. „Thanks a lot!“ Hinata and Kageyama bowed to Aone and Futakuchi which Aone returned politely. When Kageyama went past Futakuchi the latter whispered „I told you so.“ towards him with a smug grin in his face. Kageyama mistook it for a friendly though and was thinking that Datekos captain maybe wasn't as annoying as he thought at first. He regretted this thought a few days later when he got a text from Futakuchi that said „Maybe shrimpy isn't that good of a friend, letting Aone give your number to me. Well since I have it now I guess I'll text you everyday now. Have a good night and text you tomorrow again!“ Kageyama was ready to have a serious talk with Hinata and Aone later.

 


	6. Oikawa and Nishinoya

They were staring at each other, Oikawa with an amused look on his face, Nishinoya annoyed. Neither of then were commenting on the rather awkward situation that just happened. After a while Oikawa finally looked away with a sigh. „Can't be helped. Guess I leave then.“, he said making a few steps when Nishinoya stopped him. „Don't ever talk to any of us, you hear?“, he growled getting even angrier when Oikawa started to smile. „I can't promise.“, he whistled joyfully, „good game by the way, you played really well.“ Nishinoya didn't want to feel proud being praised by Oikawa but he couldn't surpress it either. „Thanks.“, he just answered dryly and was ready to leave but somehow Oikawa got interested in him. „You're one of the best liberos I ever saw, didn't Ushiwaka come to you to ask join Shiratorizawa?“ Nishinoya crossed his arms „He doesn't have to, my heart belongs to Karasuno. I have enough reasons to stay here and no one will be able to convince me otherwise.“ Oikawa still had that unpredictable smile on the face that made Nishinoya feel uncertain about his intentions. „I wonder if we would get along if we were on the same team.“, Oikawa said nonchalant. Nishinoya just shrugged „We'll probably never be, so there's no reason to think about it. You're a good player but I know next to nothing about you. Not that I'm interested either.“ Oikawa nodded slowly „Seems like we do have a few things in common though.“, he replied, „apart from volleyball and-“ „We're not gonna talk about that!“, Nishinoya interrupted, „Especially not you! Your chance is over now anyway.“ Oikawa clicked his tongue „As if you had any after what just happened.“ Nishinoya grinned confidentally „I'm not giving up though.“ They stared at each other for a while again until Nishinoya broke the silence. „Good game.“, he said, „let's never meet outside of the court again.“ „Okay.“, Oikawa agreed „greet Tobio-chan from me.“ Nishinoya nodded „Sure“ and left with a short wave into Oikawas direction.  
„There you are. Next time we'll drive without you.“ Oikawa got greeted by Iwaizumi when he returned to his team. „Sorry, had some business to do before driving home.“, Oikawa just said, igoring his friends angry gaze. „Your ears are so red, did something happen?“, Iwaizumi asked not so gruff anymore. „I'm fine, thanks for your concern Iwa-chan.“, Oikawa smiled making Iwaizumi furrow his brows. „I'm rather concerned about the person you harassed, but if you say nothing happened..“, he replied knowing full well that something did happen and that Oikawa would tell him later eventually. Iwaizumi stepped into the bus with a sigh, preparing himself for the whining of his friend later on while Oikawa was in thoughts what he might did wrong this time.  
„Where had you been? We were already looking for you.“, Tanaka said relieved when he spotted Nishinoya joining the rest of the team. „Sorry, just had a little chitchat with Seijous captain. Everything's okay though.“, he said with a thumbs up. „Did something happen?“, Tanaka asked, looking for Oikawa, but before Nishinoya could answer Shimizu interrupted them. „Oikawa-san tried to approach me but I wasn't interested and Nishinoya came to help me at first but started asking me out too, so I turned both down at once.“, she explained. Tanaka looked at a proud Nishinoya next to him. „Wasn't that a bit awkward in front of this guy?“, he asked empathic but Nishinoya shook his head. „Maybe at the beginning but the main thing is Kiyoko wasn't interested in him and since she's still single we might still have a little chance with her!“, Nishinoya grinned and Tanaka decided that it made perfect sense. It was a rather normal day for Nishinoya and a rather bad day for Oikawa this day.


	7. Tsukishima and Kunimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might contain spoilers for the Anime watchers.

Tsukishima took a glance at Seijohs first year Wing Spiker. He had a facial expression Tsukishima knew too well. It was the face that told someone straight away not to talk, not to touch, and not to look at again, it was the face that told someone to let him alone. That's why Tsukishima always had his earphones with him, so people wouldn't even start bothering him. Kunimi noticed the glance though and looked at him annoyed. „Is there something in my face?“, he asked and Tsukishima tried to show his most polite smile. „Yes, there is a little annoyance just in the middle of your face.“, he pointed at his own to show him where exactly. Kunimi turned away from him, leaving a smirking Tsukishima alone at the dinner table. Right before he picked up his chopsticks again Kindaichi sat down in front of him with a worried expression in his face. „You're Tsukishima, right?“, he asked and a little pause occured when Tsukishima didn't answer. „Well, please don't be too rough on Kunimi, he's not very fond of the training camp and has a hard time to be around so many strangers at once. He's more of an introvert so it's not really easy-“, Kindaichi stopped mid-sentence noticing he prattled away. „Just remember we're all friends in the same boat here for the time being and no rivals, so if possible please get along. You and Kunimi might be more similar than you think.“ With that said Kindaichi got up and left a sighing Tsukishima alone again.

He decided to go back to his dorm room and waste some time before it was time to sleep. Unfortunatelly he had to share his room with Koganegawa who was already audible when Tsukishima was a corridor away and overheard his talk with Goshiki and Hyakuzawa. „We need more people though! Another blocker and maybe one or two spikers.“, Koganegawa just said when Tsukishima tried to go past him but of course didn't go unnoticed by him and the other two. „Hey, Tsukki would you-“, he started but got interrupted immediatelly. „No, thank you.“, Tsukishima tried to go into his room when Kindaichi and Kunimi went by. „Hey, Seijoh guys let's practice some more together!“, Koganegawa said excitedly. „Uh, sure.“, Kindaichi answered and noticed the uncomfortable looking Tsukishima behind Koganegawa, „What about him?“ „He doesn't want to.“, Goshiki said almost in disbelief as if he couldn't understand how someone couldn't want to practice volleyball if given the chance. „I'll only play if he does too.“, Kunimi said looking at Tsukishima which made him click his tongue. „Ooh, getting two people who normally wouldn't play with us at once, that would be awesome!“, Koganegawa said with Goshiki and Hyakuzawa nodding in the background to approve. Everyone looked at Tsukishima who felt pressured by it but kept his cool and shrugged. „Just a short one then.“, he said and wondered why he agreed after all. He was in a team with Koganegawa, Goshiki and Kunimi against Kindaichi, Hyakuzawa and some other Shiratorizawa first year he forgot the name of. Because of Kunimis and Tsukishimas lazy playing style and listlessness they seemed to lose, not even the „encouraging“ shouts from Koganegawa and Goshiki seemed to help, but Tsukishima knew Kunimis was saving his stamina and would become a threat later on. He wondered why and how Kunimi got to play volleyball in the first place and how he tried his best in the end despite not really wanting to just like himself. Tsukishima took a glance at him, who just got scolded by Goshiki and remembered Kindaichis words from before. Maybe he and Kunimi weren't that different. Both seemed to lack passion for volleyball, both were introverts who didn't like to be around people (especially the loud and annoying ones) and rather prefered the quiet. Tsukishima sighed since he didn't really like the idea of them sharing similarities at all. „Can we go on please? Or even better stop it now and go to our rooms?“, he asked in a bored tone. He could see Kindaichi smiling at him from the corner of the eye, knowing that Kindaichi was aware he did it to „save“ Kunimi from Koganegawa and Goshiki trying to cheer him on to try harder.

The next day during breakfast Tsukishima went to Kunimi who was sitting next to Kindaichi with the same facial expression as the day before and handed him something over. „... earphones?“, Kunimi asked looking at Tsukishima. He just shrugged „If you put them in people won't bother you that easily. There's no guarantee for special people though.“, he answered and looked with the two Seijoh boys towards Koganegawa. „Uh, thanks.“, Kunimi mumbled while Kindaichi grinned at them. „Don't mention it.“, Tsukishima said, „we're in the same boat at the moment.“

 


	8. Azumane and Aone

Azumane shifted uncomfortably trying to hide his rising anxiety. A glance towards Datekos blocker and quickly away as if he never looked into his direction made him even more restless. The guy looked as huge and intimidating as ever. Azumane tried to look fearless and calm while waiting for his teammates to pick him up at the exit of the gym. He wondered if Aone also was waiting for his teammates but thinking of the other Dateko players coming here made his fear even worse and he tried to think of something else. Aone saw the glance he got and felt shy all the sudden. Was that a mean glance or an apologetic one? Karasunos ace sure looked like the mischievous delinquent kind of guy and Aone did his best not to make any wrong move and piss him off. He wondered if he waited for Aone to leave to smoke some cigarettes or if some of his delinquent friends might come and- he never wished more for Futakuchi to show up now. Azumane coughed a little and immediatelly wished he didn't. It might seem like he tried to say something and Aone straightened up which made him look even taller. Aone tried to relax and took a deep breath in and out his nose which took Azumane as a sign of annoyance. Busy to look intimidating and trying to hide their insecurity they didn't notice their counterparts being a restless wrack just themselves and reading too much into every sound and movement they made. Both flinched when they heard footsteps coming from behind them and when they turned around they saw Sawamura coming towards them. „What are you doing, we're all waiting for you!“, he said to Azumane who scratched his chin awkwardly. „You were waiting.. but I was...“, he stuttered. „Come on, let's go already.“, Sawamura said when noticing Aone staring at them. Before he could say anything they heard someone shouting „Aooooneeee!“ and all of the three knew exactly who it had to be. Futakuchi went outside with a big cheeky grin on his face. „Chatting a little with Karasuno, huh? Didn't you want to let us know or even invite the conversation?“. He looked from an ashamed Aone to a nervous Azumane to a surprised Sawamura. „There must be a misunderstanding. I was just to get my friend as well. Seems like the two mistook this exit for the main exit and waited here all along.“ Futakuchi laughed while Aone and Azumane slowly realized their mistake. „Even though Aone is such a big and scary looking guy he gets in situations like these often and creates unwanted but hilarious misunderstandings.“, Futakuchi said to Sawamura, who nodded in agreement. „I can say the same about Asahi. He might look like he's tough but he has a heart of glass. When people realize it, it can be awkward sometimes..“ Futakuchi and Sawamura small talked with each other without paying attention to Azumane and Aone. The two stood there silently by themselves taking quick glances at each other, realizing that they got the wrong idea of each other. „Well then, we got to go too. Let's hurry, Aone.“, Futakuchi said with a small wave towards Sawamura and Azumane. Aone hesitated for a second before bowing towards the two with an apologetic look towards Azumane who returned it with a bow as well. „What happened?“, Sawamura asked a little confused. „Ah, nothing really.“, Azumane answered with a little laugh, „but I'm still glad I went to the wrong exit because now I'm a little less afraid of Datekos blocker.“ Karasuno and Dateko met shortly again at the parking lot to get into the busses and when Azumane and Aone made eye contact they once again acknowledged each other with a small nod before getting inside.


	9. Bokuto and Ushijima

„... and I'll show you that I'm the better player of us two!“, Bokuto shouted full of confidence looking provoking at Ushijima. „Hm. I don't know your playing style so I can't tell yet.“, Ushijima answered while trying to remember if he knew the loud person in front of him. „I gonna show you soon enough.“, Bokuto grinned and crossed his arms, mistaken Ushijimas squinted eyes as nervousness instead of pondering. „I'll be looking towards it.“, he just said and wanted to leave but Bokuto didn't stop talking to him. „Once I've beaten you I'm the best spiker in Tokyo and Miyagi!“ „Actually, Saku-“ „Then I'm even better than whole Shiratorizawa!“ Ushijima stared at him. „That's impossible.“, he just said and got confused when Bokuto started laughing. „I'm just joking. But when I beat you it means I'm a better spiker and ace than you.“, Bokuto said while patting Ushijimas back in a friendly way. _He reminds me a bit of Tendou with his blabbering_ , Ushijima thought but wasn't sure if he liked Bokuto or not.  
The coach called all U19 players together for some practice matches against each other and luckily for Bokuto he and Ushijima got seperated into other teams. It was an intense match and Bokutos team lost just barely. Ushijima was ready to head to the showers when Bokuto catched up to him. „You're really good.“, he said appreciating but a little jealous. „I know.“, Ushijima said, „I play since my childhood and-“ „But we still have two days left and I'll win against you once at least!“, Bokuto interrupted grinning confidentally. „That means I'll win more automatically since I beat you today already.“, Ushijima answered sincere. Bokutos grin left and he stared at Ushijima for a few seconds. „Man you sure are a direct guy, huh?“, he asked. Ushijima didn't understand why to point out the obvious and continued going to the showers with Bokuto following him. They met in the cafeteria again when eating dinner and Bokuto decided to become a little friendlier with Ushijima because why not. „Hey hey hey, big guy. Is being left-handed difficult sometimes?“, he asked pointing at Ushijimas left hand holding a spoon while sitting across from him. „Not really.“, Ushijima answered after he gave Bokuto a small nod as greeting. Bokuto started talking about how his left hand was practically useless to him and how weird it looked to see someone use it as a dominant hand but Ushijima didn't really focus on what he exactly said. He was sure he met Bokuto before but he just couldn't match from where. He never played a game against him, that Ushijima knew. But he somehow was just so familiar, but from where..? „... would be the same with you using your right hand I think.“, Bokuto ended his thought without realizing that Ushijima didn't even know what he was talking about. „Hm. Well see you tomorrow then.“, Ushijima stood up since he finished his dinner and let a surprised Bokuto, who barely touched his food, behind. Around twenty minutes later someone knocked on his door and when he opened it was unsurprisingly Bokuto again. „Ahh, finally found you. Just knocked accidentally at a guys door who claims to be the best spiker here when I asked him where I can find you.“ „That must have been Sakusa. To be honest he is the best spiker among us at the moment. And you just admitted that I'm better than you.“, Ushijima answered. „Maybe a little but I'll show you soon enough.“, Bokuto grinned and entered the room without permission. „Let's watch some volleyball games together tonight and tomorrow we'll be rivals again!“ „... sure.“, Ushijima said and didn't understand why they couldn't be friends tomorrow as well. They watched two matches with Bokuto commenting everything and every now and then poking Ushijima in the ribs to get his consent just to hear some „Hmh“ as answer. And while Bokuto being his loud self watching excitedly and insisting he could do everything the professionals did on TV, Ushijima didn't care where he met Bokuto before and just enjoyed their time together.  
The next morning when they practiced and played against each other Bokuto lost once again against Ushijima but managed to go past one block of him and got praised by his teammates about it. „Nice kill, Bokuto!“, Kiryu praised him. _Bokuto?_ , Ushijima thought and suddenly realized where he knew him from. A year ago they had met here at the training camp when they were first years. And Bokuto had told everyone how great of a player he was. Ushijima looked at Bokuto who noticed and grinned in return. _He improved a lot from a year ago_ , he thought and walked towards Bokuto. „That was good how you tricked me just now.“ „I know! Wasn't that great? Maybe I'll do it again!“, Bokuto said excitedly. Ushijima smiled a little. „Maybe.“


	10. Akaashi and Tendou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Tendou 05-20-2018 <3

Akaashi couldn't look away, even though when he glanced at him through the corner of his eyes. This guy was pretty noticable by his appearence with his spiked up red hair, lanky build and huge eyes. But something other than that, and the creepy vibes he gave off, bugged Akaashi about him. A few times it seemed as if he got caught observing him but he quickly looked away pretending to see something interesting and the redhead continued looking through the CDs as well.  
Akaashi had been a bit too early for the meeting with Bokuto and Konoha and decided to stroll around the music shop across their meeting spot where he ended up seeing that weird guy. His behaviour wasn't really conspicuous, his appearance yes, but nothing Akaashi would mind any interest or business. He just couldn't find out what exactly it was.. He felt a sudden shiver down his spine and turned around just to see the creepy guy grinning down on him. He must have sneaked behind him when he was too deep into thoughts. „Mind if I ask why you were observing me?“, he asked smiling but well aware of his teasing tone and intimidating appearance. Akaashi felt caught in the act and tried to hide his embarrassment. „I'm sorry. You just seem to remind me of someone.. I just can't quiet match at the moment.“, he answered, thinking being honest would be the best in this situation. The redheads eyes seemed to notice every little detail and probably would find out if he'd be lying as well. „I was actually wondering the same.“, he answered, „do you happen to play volleyball?“ Akaashi flinched innerly of how accurate he guessed right. „I do. I'm playing setter at Fukurodani.“, he said seeing the redhead grinning even wider. The redhead looked at him closer making Akaashi feel uncomfortable and naked under his stare. „A setter huh.“, he mumbled, „you remind me of someone I know as well. Ever played against Shiratorizawa?“ Akaashi shook his head „Thankfully not. I only know Ushijima from their team. Not personally though.“ The redhead snickered to himself „Well almost every setter seems to be pretty calm and collected. Except for ours.“, he said and Akaashi suddenly realized that he must be a player from Shiratorizawa. „Who is your setter?“, he asked, „maybe I've heard of him before.“ Tendou walked a small circle around Akaashi before answering. „He's actually our former setter you see. His name is Semi Eita.“ He raised a brow and looked a little surprised when Akaashi nodded. „I heard the name before. Didn't he win the setter of the year award once?“ „Must've been a long while ago then.“, Tendou snickered, „I don't know about that.“ „Well Shiratorizawa is known for their excellent players so I'm not surprised.“, Akaashi answered truthfully, „and if I remember you of him it's a big compliment.“ He bowed a little as thanks while Tendou was thinking that Akaashi and Semi only shared similarities in their calm and collected looks while Semi was actually more hotheaded. Akaashi seemed to be really what he looked like. „And who do I remember you off?“, Tendou asked with a smug grin on his face. „I really can't recall at the moment, I'm sorry. Must be some acquaintance I'm not really close with.“, Akaashi said. Tendous phone vibrated and after he checked his new arrived message he looked Akaashi in the eyes. „Well then, setter boy, I have to go. Tell me who I resemble when we might meet up again, will ya?“ _I sure hope, we won't though_ , Akaashi thought but nodded nevertheless. Tendou grinned again as if he knew exactly what Akaashi was thinking just now and left the store. A moment afterwards Akaashi took a deep breath and noticed how cramped he just had been until now. _What a weird guy. He knows how to challenge someone mentally. I wonder who he reminds me off_ , Akaashi thought and went outside as well. He didn't have to wait for too long until Bokuto and Konoha arrived. „Hey hey hey, Akaashi! You okay? Did something happen, you don't look too good.“, Bokuto greeted him. Once he had spotted his two teammates he remembered who the redhead reminded him off- talkative, moody, loud, noticable by his appearance with an excentric vibe around him. _He was Bokuto-san in devil-mode_ , Akaashi thought, _there are more Bokuto-sans in different appearances and modes out there!_ „I'm good for now.“, Akaashi answered, reminding himself that he only had to take care of one occasionally emo-mode-Bokuto.  
„I've met a cool guy at the music store today. He is a setter as well but so much cooler than you, Semi-Semi, I almost traded him for you!“ „What the hell?!“


End file.
